Missões do GTA San Andreas
Lista de missões principais e secundárias em Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Assim como os jogos anteriores, as missões principais são feitas para chefes, cada um com sua história e motivações, o protagonista CJ deve segui-las e ganhará uma recompensa (Geralmente Dinheiro). As secundárias podem ser feitas no meio do jogo, como pichações, ou missões menores que fazemos na campanha de forma mais simples nas secundárias. Missões de Los Santos *In the Beginning - Assista a cutscene e vá até a Grove Street para a próxima missão. *Big Smoke - Encontre Big Smoke na casa do CJ. *Sweet & Kendl - Fuja dos Ballas numa BMX com Sweet, Smoke e Ryder. Ficheiro:MarcadorRyder.png Missões para Ryder Wilson *Ryder - Introdução aos barbeiros, restaurantes e dirigir carros. Ficheiro:MarcadorSweet.png Missões para Sweet Johnson *Tagging up Turf - Pinte por cima de alguns grafites dos Ballas. *Cleaning the Hood - Mate o traficante nas redondezas da Grove Street e alguns Ballas numa casa de crack em Idlewood. *Drive-Thru - Vá para a Cluckin' Bell e tente impedir que os Ballas cheguem na Grove Street. *Nines and AK's - Introdução as armas e lojas de roupas. *Drive-By - Mate os Ballas usando drive-by. *Sweet's Girl - Salve o Sweet e sua namorada. *Cesar Vialpando - Vença uma disputa de lowriders. Ficheiro:MarcadorBigSmoke.png Missões para Big Smoke *OG Loc - Persiga e mate Freddy. *Running Dog - Persiga e mate um membro dos Vagos. *Wrong Side of the Tracks - Mate os Vagos em cima do trêm. *Just Business - Ajude Smoke num tiroteio contra a máfia russa. Missões para OG Loc *Life's a Beach - Roube uma van com o equipamento de som que OG Loc tanto deseja. *Madd Dogg's Rhymes - Roube o livro de rimas de Madd Dogg. *Management Issues - Sequestre e mate o empresário de Madd Dogg e sua namorada. *House Party - Ajude Sweet e os outros membros da GSF a se defenderem da invasão dos Ballas. Ficheiro:MarcadorRyder.png Missões para Ryder Wilson *Home Invasion - Roube armas na casa de um veterano de guerra. *Catalyst - Roube caixas de munição num trêm. *Robbing Uncle Sam - Roube armas da base da Guarda Nacional nas docas. Ficheiro:MarcadorCesarVialpando.png Missões para Cesar Vialpando *High Stakes, Low Rider - Vença a corrida contra Cesar e Kendl. Ficheiro:MarcadorCRASH.png Missões para a C.R.A.S.H. *Burning Desire - Incendeie a casa dos Los Santos Vagos e salve a garota. *Gray Imports - Mate um traficante russo nas docas. Ficheiro:MarcadorSweet.png Missões para Sweet Johnson *Doberman - Conquiste o territorio do Glen Park e mate Little Weasel. *Los Sepulcros - Mate o Kane, líder dos Front Yard Ballas. *Reuniting the Families - Vá até a reunião dos Families e fuja da polícia. *The Green Sabre - Descubra a verdade sobre o assassinato da mãe do CJ. Missões de Whetstone Ficheiro:MarcadorCRASH.png Missões para a C.R.A.S.H. *Badlands - Mate a testemunha no Monte Chiliad. Missões de Red County Ficheiro:MarcadorInterrogante.png Missões para Catalina *First Date - Encontre a prima do Cesar. *Tanker Commander - Roube um tanque de gasolina em Dillimore. *Against All Odds - Assalte uma loja de apostas em Montgomery. *Local Liquor Store - Assalte uma loja de bebidas em Blueberry. *Small Town Bank - Assalte o banco de Palomino Creek. Missões de Whetstone Ficheiro:MarcadorTheTruth.png Missões para The Truth *Body Harvest - Roube uma ceifadora para The Truth. Ficheiro:MarcadorCesarVialpando.png Missões para César Vialpando *King in Exile - Encontre Cesar e Kendl em Angel Pine. Missões de Red County Ficheiro:MarcadorCatalinaSA.png Missões para Catalina *First Base - Assista a cutscene e escolha um dos assaltos da Catalina para fazer. (Ver "Missões da Catalina" acima). *Gone Courting - Assista a cutscene e escolha um dos assaltos da Catalina para fazer. (Ver "Missões da Catalina" acima). *Made in Heaven - Assista a cutscene e escolha um dos assaltos da Catalina para fazer. (Ver "Missões da Catalina" acima). Ficheiro:MarcadorCesarVialpando.png Missões para César Vialpando *Wu Zi Mu - Vença a corrida contra Woozie. *Farewell, My Love - Vença a corrida contra Claude, o novo namorado da Catalina. Missões de Flint County Ficheiro:MarcadorTheTruth.png Missões para The Truth *Are You Going to San Fierro? - Queime a plantação de maconha e vá para San Fierro. Missões de San Fierro Ficheiro:MarcadorCJ.png Missões para The Truth *Wear Flowers in Your Heir - Conheça Dwaine, Jethro e Zero. Ficheiro:MarcadorCJ.png Missões para Frank Tenpenny *555 We Tip - Encontre uma forma para que o advogado seja preso. Ficheiro:MarcadorCJ.png Missões para Kendl Johnson *Deconstruction - Vingue-se dos trabalhadores vizinhos por ter chantageado Kendl. Ficheiro:MarcadorZero.png Missões para Zero *Air Raid - Defenda as antenas do Zero contra os aviões RC do Berkley. *Supply Lines... - Mate os entregadores do Berkley. *New Model Army - Ajude Zero numa guerra de RC's. Ficheiro:MarcadorTriadas.png Missões para Cesar Vialpando *Photo Opportunity - Descubra quem são os integrantes da Loco Syndicate. Ficheiro:MarcadorLocoSyndicate.png Missões para Jizzy *Jizzy - Trabalhe para Jizzy como cafetão. *T-Bone Mendez - Roube o dinheiro e drogas de alguns motoqueiros. *Mike Toreno - Encontre e resgate Mike Toreno. Ficheiro:MarcadorWoozie.png Missões para Woozie *Mountain Cloud Boys - Ajude Woozie num tiroteio contra os Da Nang Boys. *Ran Fa Li - Roube um carro no estacionamento do aeroporto e entregue ele na garagem. *Lure - Finja ser o motorista de Ran Fa Li e atraia os Da Nang Boys para a zona rural, enquanto Woozie leva Ran Fa Li para um local seguro. *Amphibious Assault - Plante um bug no navio dos Da Nang Boys. *The Da Nang Thang - Vá até o navio, salve os escravos chineses e elimine o Snakehead. Ficheiro:MarcadorTriadas.png Missões para Jizzy B *Outrider - Escolte uma van até a fábrica da Loco Syndicate. Ficheiro:MarcadorCRASH.png Missões para C.R.A.S.H. *Snail Trail - Elimine um jornalista e seu contato. Ficheiro:MarcadorTriadas.png Missões para Carl Johnson *Ice Cold Killa - Vá até a Cúpula do Prazer e mate Jizzy B. *Pier 69 - Inicie um tiroteio entre os Ballas e a Loco Syndicate para matar T-Bone Mendez e Ryder. *Toreno's Last Flight -"Mate" Mike Toreno em seu helicóptero. *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom - Destrua a fábrica da Loco Syndicate. Ficheiro:MarcadorCesarVialpando.png Missões para Zero *Zeroing In - Rastreie e roube o carro. Ficheiro:MarcadorCesarVialpando.png Missões para Cesar Vialpando *Test Drive - Roube e teste alguns carros de corrida com Cesar. *Customs Fast Track - Roube um carro num conteiner nas docas. *Puncture Wounds - Pare um carro usando espinhos e roube-o. Missões de Tierra Robada Ficheiro:MarcadorInterrogante.png Missões para Mike Toreno *Monster - Complete o teste com o Monster Truck. *Highjack - Roube um caminhão com Cesar e leve-o para a garagem. Ficheiro:MarcadorRanchoToreno.png Missões para Mike Toreno *Interdiction - Proteja o helicóptero do Toreno e recupere o contrabando. *Verdant Meadows - Compre o aeroporto abandonado. Missões de Bone County Ficheiro:MarcadorAvion.png Missões para Mike Toreno *Learning to Fly - Termine os testes da escola de aviação. *N.O.E. - Voe abaixo do radar até Angel Pine e volte. *Stowaway - Destrua um avião cargueiro do governo. Ficheiro:MarcadorAvion.png Missões para The Truth *Black Project - Invada a Area 69 e roube o "Projeto Negro". *Green Goo - Roube a gosma verde no trêm e leve ao The Truth. Missões de Las Venturas Ficheiro:Marcador4Dragons.png Missões para Woozie *Fender Ketchup - Assuste Johnny Sindacco dirigindo com ele preso no para-choque do carro. *Explosive Situation - Roube dinamites na pedreira. *You've Had Your Chips - Destrua as máquinas de chips falsificados dos Sindaccos. *Don Peyote - Encontre Paul e Maccer e leve ao cassino do Rosie. Ficheiro:MarcadorAsaltoCasino.png Missões para Woozie *Architectural Espionage - Consiga a planta do Cassino Caligulas. *Key to Her Heart - Namore com Millie Perkins para conseguir o cartão do cassino. *Dam and Blast - Plante bombas nos geradores da represa para o assalto ao Cassino Caligulas. *Cop Wheels - Roube motos da polícia. *Up, Up and Away! - Roube um carro-forte usando um ímã de um helicóptero. Ficheiro:MarcadorCaligula.png Missões para Ken Rosenberg *Intensive Care - Salve Johnny Sindacco na ambulância onde estão os Forellis. *The Meat Business - Faça uma visita a Johnny Sindacco no matadouro. Ficheiro:MarcadorCRASH.png Missões para o C.R.A.S.H. *Misappropriation - Consiga o dossiê para o Tenpenny. Ficheiro:MarcadorMaddDogg.png Missões para Madd Dogg *Madd Dogg - Salve Madd Dogg de uma tentativa de suicídio. Ficheiro:Marcador4Dragons.png Missões para Woozie *Fish in a Barrel - Torne-se oficialmente um dos donos do Cassino Four Dragons. Ficheiro:MarcadorCaligula.png Missões para Salvatore Leone *Freefall - Intercepte o jato particular dos Forellis. Ficheiro:MarcadorCRASH.png Missões para o C.R.A.S.H. *High Noon - Persiga e mate Eddie Pulaski. Ficheiro:MarcadorCaligula.png Missões para Salvatore Leone *Saint Mark's Bistro - Voe para Liberty City e mate Marco Forelli. Ficheiro:MarcadorAsaltoCasino.png Missões para Woozie *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's - Assalte o Cassino Caligulas. Ficheiro:Marcador4Dragons.png Missões para Woozie *A Home in the Hills - Recupere a mansão do Madd Dogg e mate Big Poppa. Missões da volta à Los Santos Ficheiro:MarcadorCJ.png Missões para Mike Toreno *Vertical Bird - Roube um jato militar e destrua os barcos dos espiões. *Home Coming - Pegue Sweet na delegacia e conquiste a Grove Street de volta. Ficheiro:MarcadorCJ.png Missões para Madd Dogg *Cut Throat Business - Persiga OG Loc e recupere as rimas do Madd Dogg. Ficheiro:MarcadorSweet.png Missões para Sweet Jonhson *Beat Down On B Dup - Conquiste o Glen Park de volta e confronte B-Dup. *Grove 4 Life - Conquiste duas áreas de Idlewood para a Grove. Ficheiro:MarcadorCJ.png Missões para Sweet Johnson *Riot - Dirija para a Grove Street durante o tumulto causado por Tenpenny. Ficheiro:MarcadorSweet.png Missões para Sweet Jonhson *Los Desperados - Recupere o território dos Varrios Los Aztecas. *End of the Line - Acabe com Big Smoke no seu palácio de crack e persiga Tenpenny para acabar com isso de uma vez por todas. Navegação en:Missions in GTA San Andreas es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fi:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Tehtävät fr:Missions dans GTA San Andreas nl:Missies (GTA San Andreas) pl:Misje w GTA San Andreas ru:Миссии в GTA San Andreas uk:Місії в Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas